Raph In Love?
by Jeannenobunaga
Summary: This is a roleplay me and my friend from deviantart myfluffypenguin are doing. Enjoy! Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

"I was walking down the street going to go to a restaurant when a group of thugs known as the purple dragons started to chase me and go after me.

"Hey girly give us everything you have and we won't hurt you"/span/div

"Someone please help me" I said.

"Then suddenly I see a shadow right behind them taking them all out. The thugs were grunting and crying out in pain, trying to fight back what ever was attacking them. Suddenly, all was silent. Whoever saved her, didn't want to be seen. a voice came from the shadows.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm alright. Thanks for saving me whoever you are" I said abruptly. I looked in the shadows and I saw someone. Something that didn't look human.

"No problem," the voice said. "You should be careful around this side of town. As you can see, it can be a bit rough."

"Can I see what you look like?" "I want to see the face of the person who saved me" I said.

There was a pause

"I can't," it responded.

"Oh I see ok well I guess I will see you around" I said. "Bye."

The voice did not respond. Whoever was there, didn't want to be seen, but the girl guessed it was not human from the way it's shape looked in the shadows. So I walked off thinking that guy was a jerk and a little rude. Well that's the last time I ever needed saving from that guy. So I walked back to my apartment. As I went to my room and closed the door. Just as I was getting settled after my time out, I heard a knock... on my window? A strange shadowy figure hung outside the window. I quickly looked to see who it was and it was Raph.

"Come on in Raph" I said as I unlocked the window letting him in.

"Whatcha been up, too?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Just took a shower ate dinner and now I am watching tv. Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Sure." Changing the subject, he said, "You've been out anywhere today?"

"Well I went it the mall. Then I went to the library. Then I went to go get lunch and then I saw a movie at the movie theater." I said.

"You been out late?" His stare was harsh.

"No no I have not. Ever since I got attacked I have been staying indoors. What is your problem anyway?" I ask him angrily.

"That's what I thought," he said. "Yah gotta be more careful out there. My brother told me he ran into someone today who was being attacked by some Purple Dragons. I figured it be you."

"Well no it wasn't me. I haven't been out really at all today" I say with certainty.

Raph cocked his head and lifted an eye ridge.

"Yah, sure that wasn't you?"

"Yes I am sure. I have been inside. Why?" She asks getting annoyed.

"I was the one who saved you last time. My brother was the one you saw today. You know, the one who wouldn't show himself when you asked? He told me. I know."

"Ok but I told you I didn't get attacked today. Oh yeah that's right. I did get attacked today. Do who saved me then today? You or your brother?"

"My brother, silly," he snorted.

'Oh ok then geez. So what did you want to do today then Raph?" I asked a little but annoyed not happy with his attitude.

"I just dropped by to see if you're ok. But we can do what ever yah want," he said.

"Do you want to come inside and watch a movie with me?" I said now feeling happy.

Raph shrugged.

"Sure," he said.

So we went into my apartment and we sat down on the couch. I got out transformers out it in the DVD player say back down on the couch and we started watching it.

"Yah know," Raph said, "With all these things going on about the Dragons, it makes me worry about you sometimes."

"Really?" I asked blushing. "You're worried about me?" I said with more blush on my face.

"Of course I am," he said, looking away. "I mean... Those thugs are so low for going after whoever they can. I just... don't wanna see you get hurt, is all."

"Thank you so much Raph" I said with a smile on my face. "It means a lot to know that you care about me" I said my face still blushing.

"Yeah, well, who else is gonna watch your back?"

"I guess you or your brother Leo. But I guess you the most I guess." I said.

Raph looked away to hide his now blushing face.

"So Raph I thank you for saving me. So now what are you going to do?"

"If you don't have any other plans," he said, "I could hang out here for a while."

"Cool well I don't have any plans. We could hang out."

Raph gave her a small smile. He gave her a look as if to say,

"What do you have in mind?"

"We could play some video games if you want to Raph" I said.

"Nah. Video games are Mikey's kind of thing," He said stretching out his arms.

"Ok uh fine then. Basketball then?" "I have a basketball hoop right outside."

"Eh, sure," he said shrugging.

"Ok let's go play some basketball" I said enthusiastically.

"Sounds good."

So we go outside and play some basketball. I get nearly every hoop with the basketball successfully and Raph does too. We play for about a half hour then we go back into my apartment and we get a glass of water.

"Phew that was fun Raph. We played a basketball game and of course I won."

"Ha! No way. I beat you big time."

"Nuh uh. No you didn't. I kept score. It was 30 to 26. Yours was 26 and mine was 30. I beat you big time" I said.

"In your dreams. I was 30 and you were 26," Raph laughed.

"You wish. I was 30 and you were 26. I kept score I think I would know. So let's stop arguing and just do something else already." I said now getting mad. Raph cocked his head. Then he shrugged.

"Ok Raph isn't it time you got home? I am sure your brothers are worried about you."

"Yeah, yeah. They're worried about me. I can handle myself," he said. "But I should be getting back. I'll see yah later. Stay off the streets at night."

"Ok Raph bye. I will see you tomorrow hopefully." And with that I closed my window and he went off into the night.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I got up and I made breakfast. As I was eating I heard a knock at my window. It was?  
It was Raph again.  
"Yes Raph? What is it? Is something wrong?" I ask him.  
Raph quickly came in and shut the window behind him.  
"I was just around the neighbor hood when I heard some Purple Dragons talking about a night raid. They're gonna bombard the streets tonight. We gotta get you out of here."  
"Oh ok Raph. I understand. But where am I supposed to go?" I asked in a scared lonely voice.  
"Anywhere," he said, grabbing her hand. "My brothers and I are going to try to stop them before they attack, but if anything happens, you need to be at a safe distance."  
"Ok Raph. I will go wherever it is safe. Just take me somewhere safe Raph. I am scared." I said with fear in my voice.  
"Come on," he said tugging her hand.  
"Ok ok geez I am coming. Don't tug so hard. You're going to rip my hand off."  
Raph guided her out the window, up to the roof and down to the ally ways. I was following Raph not sure where he was going but he was taking me somewhere.  
"We're almost there," Raph said. "I know of an old motel that no one uses anymore. It's not exactly in mint condition, but its good enough. You'll be out of reach."  
"Ok Raph thanks so much" I say as I squeeze his hand.  
Raph held her hand tightly and ran the back of his hand along side her face.  
"Just wanna keep you safe."  
" Raph" she manages to get out as she is looking away blushing at him.  
"No really, I mean it," he said, pulling her closer by the shoulders. "It's too much of a risk for you to stay over there. I had to do something." His eyes were full of worry.  
"Thanks Raph" I look up into his eyes and I ghost state at him then I blush. So he continued to take my hand and lead me off to the abandoned motel. Raph opens the door. He sniffs the mustiness of the room, but is convinced it is a safe place.  
"There's not much," he says, "But a bed, a chair, a bathroom still hooked up and a dresser should be fine."  
"Uh ok thanks Raph'" "of course I didn't bring any extra clothes with me which sucks" she said looking around the room.  
"I'll run back and get them," he offered, "and anything else you need. Until the Dragons get out of town, you can go back to your place."  
"Ok thanks well I will need clothes, my toothpaste and toothbrush my shampoo a washcloth and soap and deoderant and that's about it."  
"Sounds good. I'll be right back." He leap out of the window.  
She was just walking around the motel and looking around and just checking it out and waiting for Raph to come back. Raph returned real soon with his arms full of her needs.  
"This ok?" he asked.  
"Yep it's all perfect. Thanks Raph" she went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Raph blushed at what she did. He out his hand over the spot on his cheek whete she kissed him.  
"I will set everything up here. This will be my second home" she said to Raph. As she was organizing her things, Raph quickly snatched her hand and pulled her in. He kissed her straight on in return. I was shocked and surprised. Raph was actually kissing me. I stared at him wide eyed and then I kissed him back with more fervor and more vigor. He pulled away and looked away in shame.  
"Sorry."  
"No Raph don't be sorry. I enjoyed it. I loved it."  
"Sometimes I can't help myself."  
"It's ok Raph. Really it's ok. I liked it a lot. I wouldn't mind you doing it again" she teased. Raph looked at her in the eye. He was excited, but a little doubtful. Nevertheless, he took her by the shoulders and roughly kissed her again. I forcefully kissed him back with more passion and more intensity than ever before. I roughly shove my tongue Indy. His mouth and explored his mouth giving him French kisses left and right. He moaned lightly and our tongues battled each other. I came out on top licking my lips in satisfaction. 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

"You're a forceful one, huh," Raph chuckled, eyes gleaming with lust as he licked the corner of his mouth.  
"Yeah so what? And what are you gonna do about it? Hmm?" I said to him teasingly my eyes lookng at him. Raph roughly grabbed her by the arms and attacked her mouth. He shoved her against the wall, pinning her wrists up, twisting his head to deepen the kiss. He is invading her mouth with kisses of lust and desire. He forces his tongue into her mouth battling hers and roughly biting her lip. He released one of her wrists and wrapped that hand around her waist, grunting passionately. He pulled me harder against his flesh and he continued to roughly and passionately attack my now purple blue lips.  
He chuckled, noticing the lust and passion in her eyes.  
"Kinda forceful, aren't yah?" he asked, rubbing his nose on her cheek.  
She looked right back at him and kissed his cheek.  
"Yeah well I know you love it when I am like that though" she said as she gave him a smirk.  
"Yeah, well..." he said, returning the kiss,  
"there's not a lot of girls out there who would allow a freak like me to get this close."  
"Raph you are not a freak to me at all whatsoever. In fact I find you are a sexy hot badass tough guy that will fight for me until the end. And that is more human than anything a human has" after realizing what she said she started to blush heavily. He looked at her for a while. Then he gave her a playful smirk and pulled her into a hug.  
"You're not too bad, yourself," he said.  
"Thanks Raph" she said with a smile on her face as she snuggled in deeper into the warmth of Raph's arms.  
"Look, yah gotta stay here until it's safe to go back," he said.  
"Ok. I'll stay here. Thanks Raph for everything." I said to him as he makes his way out of the building and disappears from sight.  
He climbs up to the top of the building, and leaps from roof top to roof top. 'I hope she'll be ok,' he thought. 'It's a lot to ask in one night.'  
She watched as he vanished into the shadows. She got worried being there all alone but she knew she would be all right. She wished Raph was there with her but she knew he couldn't be right now. He had other things to do. He felt bad leaving her alone. But, she will be alright, right? Maybe he'll come back later to check up on her. She just was exploring the abandoned place until she got tired and she fell asleep on the old bed. She had dreams of Raph her new boyfriend. He came back an hour later. He slipped in through the window to find her asleep on the bed. He smiled. She looked so peaceful. Well, he didn't want to wake her, so he sat at the foot of the bed, quietly. She continued to dream of Raph when she felt something at the end of her bed. She opened her eyes just a little and found Raph sitting on the bed watching her sleep. She quickly closed her eyes again smiled then went back to sleep. It was strange, really. Why would she care about him. No other human he met (maybe except for April and Casey) would allow him or his brothers to be that close. He didn't belief he was a freak, but since that was what he had been called all his life by his enemies, he tended to believe it. In her dreams she remembers how she met Raphael fairly well. Why it was almost as if it was yesterday that he saved her from being attacked by purple dragons. The instant she saw him she fell in love with him. There was just something about him that made her heart beat for him and yearn for him. When she found out he was not human not only was she not shocked but she was not surprised either. She had this feeling he wasn't human. But that didn't matter to her. She loved for who he was on the inside not the outside. She smiled in her sleep thinking of that. He looked back at her. He remembers meeting her for the first time, too. All too well. He couldn't help but scoot over closer to her. Her shallow breathing and the way her lips just looked like they glimmered and shimmered in the moon's silver pale light Raph could not hold himself back. He leaned forwards and kissed her lightly on her lips gently like a swift soft caress of a leaf or a raindrop dancing on your skin. It felt... nice. He looked down at her, feeling bad he took advantage of her like that while she was sleeping. In her sleep she felt the softest of touches on her lips but she didn't want to wake up to find out what it was. So she continued to sleep peacefully. He sighed. Oh, what the heck. He laid down next to her, being very careful as to not to wake her up. He gently wrapped his around her. She felt being pulled into a warm soft plastron chest. She was so warm in his chest she snuggled deeper into his chest more still sleeping and not waking up. She blushed in her sleep thinking dirty thoughts. Raph rested his head on top of hers. His eyes began to droop. It was very late. He knew Dana would be safe, so he should at least get some sleep. Dana moved and put her head on Raph's chest and went to sleep there knowing she was safe. She nuzzled Raph on the cheek in her sleep then was silent again. Eyes closed, he smiled. She'll be fine. The next morning Dana woke up and she find herself sleeping on top of Raph on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. She tried to get out of his hold but he wouldn't budge. Finally after a few more tries she got up got out of his hold and sat up on the bed looking out the window. It was quiet. There was no one walking around or any cars driving by. Well, this place was abandoned, after all. She got up off the bed and she was walking around just exploring. She was amazed at everything she saw.  
"Whatcha doing?" Raph asked, watching her.  
"Oh just exploring and just looking out the window thinking about stuff" she said to him.  
"Don't get too close. Someone might spot you and think somethings up that someone would be living here."  
"Oh I see ok sorry. I will move now" she said to Raph. She went back over and sat on the bed. She was just spacing out too much right now for some strange reason.  
Raph patted her shoulder. "You look board," he said. "Want to have a bit of fun?"  
"Sure. Besides I am bored anyway" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
Raph smirked. "Do what you want."  
Dana started blushing at that realizing what he meant.  
"Uh Raph I don't really think I should. I mean I want to but I don't feel like it right now" she said shyly blushing acting and looking cute. He shrugged.  
"Ok fine Raph. What did you have in mind?" She said blushing.  
"Yah wanna get out of here for a bit?" he suggested. "With all this excitement going on last night with moving and all, you might need some air and time to breathe. This place isn't exactly the cleanest either.  
"But, then again, what do you have in mind?"  
"Yeah sure I would love to to out for a bit. I need to get some air and time to breathe. Where did you want to go? She asked him.  
He headed to the window, making sure the cost was clear first. "I know a place outside the city. You'll be at a safe distance."  
"Ok Raph. Ok please take me there" she said to him almost excitedly. She was smiling at him. He took her hand and he lead her out of the abandoned hotel. He took her hand and led her out. He held her close as her jumped from roof top to roof top, heading towards a little park. She held on tight to him as he jumped from building to building. She was afraid of heights so she was scared.  
"I gocha, don't worry," Raph said, holding her close.  
With Raph's sweet words of comfort she felt a whole lot better but she was still afraid. He finally made it to the park and he set her down.  
"I come here every so often when my brothers are getting on my nerves," he said, looking around.  
"Oh I see. This place is beautiful. I totally love it here" she said as she was just looking around and enjoying the sight. Raph smiled looking at her feeling so jubilated he smiled at that.  
"Come on, I'll show you around." He guided her by the hand into the park.  
"Ok" she said as she took Raph's hand. He showed her around and she was loving it. Just being with him made her feel safe and happy.  
"Raph there is something I have to tell you" she said as she started to blush and was getting shy now.  
He looked at her. "What's wrong?"  
"Raph I...I love you" she said now with tears in her eyes. Tears were coming down her face as she waited for Raph's response. He gave her a sweet smile and tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes.  
"I love you, too, Dana." He thumbed away a tear. "There's no need for crying, babe."  
"Really? You do?" Said Dana as she wiped away the rest of her tears. She was now smiling now a really beautiful smile and Raph couldn't stop staring at her.  
"Of course," he confessed. "Ever since the day I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you."  
"Awww Raph that's so sweet and beautiful. Ever since I met you I couldn't stop thinking about you either."  
She said as she now got closer to Raph and she closed her eyes and leaned in waiting for Raph to kiss her.  
"Is this right, though?" he whispered, hesitating a bit . "You're a human, and I'm... I shouldn't be right for you."  
"It is right Raph. It feels right to me. Ever since I met you I have loved you for who you are. I love your personality and everything about you. I don't care how you look and I am not bothered by the fact you aren't human but you're a talking turtle. I don't judge people and I love you for you. Besides human guys are overrated anyway. You are the one for me Raph and I mean it. I just hope you feel the same and I hope I am good enough for you" she said hesitantly now scared and getting sad at what Raph will say. She started to cry again tears streaming down her cheeks.  
He held her in a hug.  
"You're more than enough," he said.  
She held onto him tightly and she wiped away her tears as he said that. She was so happy she now clung onto him not letting go as if she was fighting for life or something like that. She looked at Raph and had a smile on her face. She thought his eyes were beautiful the color of an amber gem glistening in the sunlight.  
He gave her a sweet kiss on the head.  
"Just so long as you're happy," he said.  
"Ok and Raph. You already make me happy. I hope I make you happy too" she said hesitantly but not crying this time. He smiled, stroking her head. She took that as a yes and she leaned into his touch more loving the feeling of him stroking her head. She was like a cat or a dog now loving being touched by the one she cares about.


	4. Chapter 4

Raph picked her up and sat himself down in the grass, setting her in his lap.

"It's gonna be ok, Dana," he said.

She was so surprised that Raph just did that she snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know Raph I know" she said reassuring him.

He kissed her head. She looked at him in the eyes and she pressed her lips to his very gently then she snuggled in more into his chest and just enjoyed spending time with Raph in the park. After a while, Raph pulled away and said,

"We should be heading back soon."

"OK raph let's go" said Dana now walking away.

On the way back, Raph suddenly grabbed her hand to tell her to stop. He smelled something and it wasn't a good sign.

"What is wrong?" Said Dana as she was behind raph looking over his shoulder.

He took another whiff. "Fire," he growled. "Come on." He led her back to the abandoned apartment, relieved to see that was not where the fire was coming from. "Wait here. I'm gonna go check it out," he said.

"OK I will" said Dana. She saw raph heading towards the building. He went into it and disappeared.

Raph climbed to the roof of the building and looked around. He saw the glow of the fire and ran towards it. Dana was just waiting patiently for raph to return. She hoped he was alright. He returned about ten minutes later.

"Just as I thought," he said. "The Dragons have taken to the streets already. They just burned down a house. Good thing the family was evacuated in time."

"Oh good. That is a relief. So what are we going to do now?" Said Dana looking scared and worried.

"I'd feel more comfortable if you'd stay down in the lair with us," he said. "I had no idea those thugs were going to be out and about so early. That house that caught fire isn't too far from here either." He grabbed an arm from of her thing. "Come on, we gotta go."

"Oh OK just do not pull so hard. You are hurting me. So I have to stay with you? OK" said Dana happily. With a smile on her face.

They carefully climbed down and Raph led the way to the nearest manhole. He lifted the hatch. "Get in. Hurry."

"OK" said Dana as they climbed down into the sewers. They continued to walk down corridors and paths until they came to the lair.

"Raph, where have you been?" a voice asked as they entered.

"Chill, Leo. I was just out," he replied.

Dana quickly hid behind raph getting shy now and scared that whoever it was might hurt her.

"Nah, it's nothing to be scared of," Raph said, patting her head. "It's just Leo."

Leo looked at Dana hiding behind Raph. He looked a little different from Raph, but he was still a turtle. He wore a blue mask instead of red and his had twin katanas strapped to his back.

"Hi my name is Dana. It is nice to meet you leo." Said Dana with a smile on her face. She went up to Leo and shook his hand.

He smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, too, Miss," he said.

"So raph any more brothers you have? I would love to meet them oh and you have to show me your room!" Dana said excitedly.

Raph laughed. "Calm down, calm down. I'll show yah around."

"OK awesome!" She said as she followed graph around the lair. She was amazed as to how ppl could actually live down here.

"Here's my room," he said, putting her things down.

"Wow raph it is great. I love your room!" Said Dana all happy and excited.

"Uh but uh where would I be sleeping ?" Said Dana blushing.

He smiled. "I'll give yah my bed. I'll be on the couch."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok Raph but I would prefer it if you slept with me" said Dana blushing.

He looked at her for a moment. He shrugged. "Ok, then."

Dana got tired so she crawled into Raph's bed and Raph crawled in to and he pulled her Into his chest wrapping his arms around her waist and slowly drifted off to sleep. Then she went to sleep too. The warmth he felt made Raph hum with satisfaction. He snuggled up close to her in his sleep, enjoying the comfort it brought. She snuggled into him more pressing a kiss to his cheek while he slept and then she was out like a light. She was dreaming of Raph and everything he did for her. She loved him so much. He rubbed his nose on her cheek, saying her name in his sleep. She sighed and rolled over with her back against his chest and him wrapping his arms around her tighter. It was so calm and quiet. Raph had never been so peaceful in a long time. Dana was off in dreamland and she was sleeping peacefully. She never felt so comfortable in her whole life than being in the warm arms of Raph. The next morning Dana got up and stretched. She saw Raph was still sleeping next to her. She got up out of bed and went to wash her face. As she was washing her face someone approached her.

"Oh! Hey! How did you get down here?" another turtle asked. He was wearing an orange bandana.

"Oh hi. We haven't been properly introduced yet. My name is Dana and I am Raph's girlfriend." Said Dana with a smile.

"Raph has a girlfriend!" The turtle jumped back in astonishment.

"What's all this noise," Raph said as he walked out of his room.

"You've been holding out on us?" the orange clad turtle asked, playfully storming up to Raph.

Raph pushed the turtle away. "I don't have to tell you anything, Mikey."

"Well mikey anyway it's nice to meet you" said Dana coming over to mikey and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too dudette" said mikey.

"So Raph what's up for today?" Dana asks.

"Guess we're gonna figure out what those Dragons are up to," he said. "You've gotta stay here where it's safe."

"Ok I will stay here. But please sure you come back safely. I don't anything to happen to you" she said as she went over and kissed Raph for good luck.

He gave her a smile. "Mikey, find Donnie and lets go."

So with that mikey Donnie and Raph left with Leo and Dana stayed in the lair with splinter.

"So splinter how long have you known them?" Asks Dana.

"All my life," he said. "I raised them, taught them. They are my family."

"Really? That's wonderful splinter. I just want you to know I love your son Raphael very much and I would never do anything to hurt him. We are dating right now you see" she said as she came out with it.

"As I suspected," He said, witching his ear. "You've really changed him. I had a feeling he had some by the way he has been acting lately."

"I...I changed him? Really?" Asked Dana shocked now.

He nodded. "You shown him that there is goodness and kindness in people, even when they would reject us by our appearance."

"Oh really? I did that?" Says Dana now blushing. "Well if that's true than I am glad!" Said Dana.

He smiled back at her.

"Well splinter any interesting stories you want to tell?" Asks Dana.

"There will be time for stories later," Splinter said. "For the moment, we have to work on keeping you safe."

"Ok splinter I understand"

It wasn't long before the boy came home. Mikey and Leo followed Donnie into the lab. They might have picked up a lead.

"Hey guys so did any of you get any hints or clues or a lead?"

"we might have found something" Donnie said. "the dragons are planning to scoop up money from any household on that block who won't pay for protection. anyone who doesn't pay gets scorched."

"That's...that's just awful. Someone has to stop them from doing that"

"we'll find a way," leo said. "we found up what they're up to, now we can figure outa way to stop them."

"That's great Leo. I hope you guys know what you're doing. And uh where's Raph?"

"he's still looking around up top. don't know when he'll be back."

raph was actually trying to find other places for dana to stay incase they failed their mission to protect dana's neighborhood from the dragons.

"Oh ok I see thanks"

"i'll leave the science stuff to Donnie" mikey said. "you wanna play some video game with me?"

"Sure mikey but don't forget I am going to beat your butt in it"

"you're on. lets do this."

"Okay you got it" so mikey and Dana were busy and having fun playing video games.

"Hahaha 20,000 to 300 I win again mikey!"

"bummer, man. how are you so good?"

"Years of practice. Video games are my life. I have a ton of them at my place mikey you should check it out sometime!"

Mikey nodded and set the controller down. Maybe Raph is back now.

"Are you going to find Raph mikey? Can I come?"

Mikey looked around, making sure no one was here to see or hear him. "Sure. Just stay close. We'll find him."

"Ok I will"

Mikey led the way down the sewer tunnels. He guided her to the nearest manhole and helped her up.

"Thanks mikey. So do you guys have a plan yet to stop them?"

"Not sure yet." He said. "I sure we'll come up with something soon, but we just gotta find Raph first." Mikey was worried. He was gone too long for his comfort.

"Yeah I am pretty worried too. We haven't see Raph yet. I hope he is alright"

Mikey hid in the shadows while searching for him. "Stay close and stay quiet. Trouble could be around any corner." Holding on to her, he climbed up to the roof tops to get a better view.

"Ok I will" said Dana very quietly. Mikey was continuing to go from roof top to roof top.

From up top, he searched the streets. They were empty. He searched the alley ways

They were empty. "Where is he?" he asked.

"I don't know but I hope we find him soon. I am getting worried about him"

Suddenly a large shadow swooped over head. Mikey whirled around to see Raph land right across from them. "What are you doing here?!" Raph asked, rather annoyed.

"Looking for you," Mikey answered. "You were out for too long."

"No. I mean what are you doing bringing her with you?! It's dangerous out here!"

"It's fine Raph. It was my fault in the first place. I asked if I could come. Sorry"

"Come on. We're going back." He snorted, leading the way back.

"Fine Raph. I understand." She was a little afraid of this new Raph not liking him acting this way. What happened to the other Raph she used to know? This wasn't him.

"Chill, man. We're moving. We're moving," Mikey said.

"Yeah we are. What the hell has been your problem lately? Giving out orders acting grumpy and mean all the time now. What happened to you? Where's the Raph I used to know and love?"

He tried to calm down. "You can't be out here. Not until we find you a safe place to stay."

"Ok I get it. Fine then" she said with a sigh and a shrug of her shoulders.

Back at the lair, Raph dismissed Mikey so he could talk with Dana alone. "I was looking for a place for you to live incased we failed our mission. I'll let you know next time where I am so you don't have to worry."

"Ok Raph that will help out a lot. Thanks" Dana said.

"Raph, I might have found something," Donnie said. "We found out the dragon's plan and where to hit this tonight."

"Sounds good. Let's hit it!"

"So Raph you're going back out again? Well if you must and I'll stay here. But just he careful." She went over and kissed Raph on the lips waving him good bye.

They were off again. As usual, Splinter stayed in the lair to look after Dana.

"Alright so splinter what do you feel like doing?"

"I must continue meditating. You may join me, if you wish"

"Ok. I'll try it." So with that Dana followed splinter into the dojo and started meditate right beside him.

After a while, Splinter's ear twitched. "You're nervous?" he asked.

"No I am not nervous. Why would I be nervous?"

Splinter smiled. "Your breathing is unsteady and you're twitching a lot. Are you worried for the boys?"

"Yeah I guess I am"

"I worry too sometimes," Splinter said, "but I have learned to keep calm and trust them as they go above ground. All of them are still learning, but they must go out and learn for themselves in order to grow. Once in a while someone will come back hurt, but that makes them only stronger. There any many things they must learn, as well as I."

"I see splinter. Yeah I know they will be ok. I should probably stop worrying after all it gets me nowhere and it's not good for me so I will keep calm until they return. Thank you splinter"

He nods and goes back to meditating.

Later, the turtles come back, wore out and tired. "We did it," Mikey said. "We stopped them before they could terrorize the block."

Raph walks up to Dana. "Looks like it's safe to move back in," he said.

"So I can finally move back into my apartment Raph? That's great awesome. You guys did something good. I am proud of you guys"

mikey puffed out his chest. "no worries, little lady!"

Dana started laughing at mikey.

"Come on," Raph sighed. "I'll take yah home."

"Ok" so with that Raph and Dana were going back to her apartment.


End file.
